THE DIARY'S OF BROKEN ANGELS
by KILLERmiles
Summary: A story about Loz yazoo and Kadaj's lives growing up in the shinra laboratory. A Story not ment for children at all contains meny graphic bad things CONTAINS/ Rape / Violance / Yoai / hate / Murder / Child abuse / Angst / heartbreak / Pain / Hurt /
1. Hojo's Diary

**Hojo's diary **

This story is baced off the charaters from the movie final fantasy 7 advent children, I do not own the charaters or wish to do so i am just here to tell a story,

The poor little test subjects Kadaj Yazoo and Loz. Must meet and learn to work together to escape life in the shinra laboratory.

Will they live to see the nonartifishel light of day Or will they lose themselves trying to make it out alive?

-

_**Warning this story contains graphic rape, and violance,Not intended for children at all! **_

**This story contains the fallowing,**_** Love,rape,beatings,heartbrake,horror,pain,angst,sex --**_

_**(man on man)-- Love and rape. Also contains, Hate,betrail, And meny **__**sick and twisted acts of evil! **_

_**In this story the test subjects are as written, **_

_**NAME,**__LOZ / __**AGE /**__ 6-18 __/ __Loz is the eldest of the three remaining test subjects, Thou his body is at the peek of perfection, He has seemed to have developed an unknown mentle disorder,Leaving him in mentle limbo, Thus speaking and wrighting abilety have been slowed the mind seems to have stopped developing at the age of eight years, right after reaching materatity, Loz also seems to suffer from manic episodes which left untreated by sedation can resolt in extreme damege to holding cell guards and himself, Dering such times Loz must be corintined._

_**NAME,**__YAZOO /__**AGE /**__ 4-16__ / Yazoo the second oldest of the three remaning test subjects, The mind in this one is hard to control he seems to be much mor a ware then once thought, Yazoo has a thin build and a tall frame, Thou not as stronge as Loz yazoo has developed the mind of a geinus, with an __**I.Q**__ Reaching 147 he is a force to be reconed with. Yazoo has developed a encredable ability to make others feel like he is trust worthy once getting a guard to release him from his cell so he could go to the cafitearia for a lemon poppy seed muffen._

_**NAME,**__KADAJ / __**AGE /**__ 2-14____/ Kadaj the yougest of the three remaining test subjects, Is quiet a hand full, Trying to escape on more then one occation, once getting himself wedged in the heating vent. He is also next to inpossible to control, unlike the other two subjects yazoo and loz who are slitly easer to control. yazoo has his inteligence to tell him leave it be, and is also over powed quiet easly, Loz is uncontrolable, unless given a heavy does of ritilin, and put into a heavy duty strait jacket. Kadaj is unlike both of the olders he does not have the intelect of Yazoo. But is strong enough to give the guards a very hard time, He has also began to get very violant dering does' of ritilin or any other drug._


	2. The diary of the first angel broken LOZ

**The diary of the first angel broken**

_**LOZ'S DIARY**_

**(1) **

**--**

**Loz / age/6/**_Hello my name is Loz, I am Six years old today, I have green eyes and long silver hair, I like to play in the white padded room with all the toys in it, But they did not take me there again today, I wonder why? _

_Loz looked around, his round little face watching for any one, but no one came this made him happy,He was alone ,the mako shots were not coming today he was all alone in his little gray room with his bed and his pillow and his socks, yes he was a happy little boy for this little moment of time. These times were his the time when he could draw and sing to him self,the time he was alone he new the camera watched him but no one was there to hit him or yell at him.he was alone and quiet,He looked for the small box of crayons he had stashed under his bed,_

_He found it and started drawing, He looked throu the box the green matched his eyes, and the white matched his skin, and the purple matched his bruses and the blue for this moment for once did not match his mood,_

_He was alone for most of the day, he was happy, he was alone, he felt free, he felt like he could be happy and unafrade. Untel he heard the door open behind him, He look over his sholder a man he had black hair pulled back into a pony tail and a white lab coat, he knew this man, Loz stood up and looked at him as he picked up the little drawing and looked at it. setting it on the the bed and the crayons on the desk. Loz looked at the man,Hello mister Hojo,Sir, Hojo looked at him, do you know what day it is Loz? Loz thought hard,No sir. Its the day you turn 6 you are 6 years old now. Loz looked at him, i am? Yes now you will start training and a new shot will be given to you tomorrow. Loz looked at him.I dont want more shots. They hurt! Hojo looked at him You are getting your shots! Hojo raised his voice, Loz closed his eyes and started crying, Hojo looked at him,_

_His small frame shaking as he held back sobs, Don't cry Loz he said as he left the room closing the door behind him, Loz sat in the floor and cryed, _

_He hated it when people yelled it was worse then the beating and the shots, He cryed him self to sleep that night, _

_In the morning he watched The doctors enter his room. And talk to him he did not listen, why should he?_

_They led him out of his room and down what felt like miles of hallway.To a small room In the center there was a table. Straps to hold the arms and legs and the torso and the head, he hated the room he looked around 5 doctors stood doing difrent thing some checking papers others talking to others one prepairing the bed to hold him,_

_He cryed when they gave him the shots 10 in all two in each arm and two in each leg and one in his belly and one in his neck, he felt numb he felt used, this life is filled with hurt, he knew nothing else. The pain in his ams and legs hurt alot but the one in his belly hurt the most, he could feel his mind slipping he could not hold on, The pain was so much, The pain in his limbs, and he could feel the pain in his Neck as he felt his throte tighten, the air stop moving, the lungs stop working slowly he could not move, He could feel his lungs crying out for air he could not breath he could feel the way his body yurned for air but he could not breath could not move could not talk could not see,_

_This was the first time he had ever felt alone, _

_But this was diffrent then he felt in his little room,It was so cold now all the happieness gone from the feeling, He could not sceam he new they watched him looked down at his little body twitch and squirm trying to breath trying to live, he wanted the pain to go away. he needed help. No one ever came, he was alone, and dieing, the world losing hold on him as he started losing his grip on the edge of ablivien, he tryed to hold on._

_Just a little longer, just a little more tiime im not ready to die yet! _

_**MOTHER HELP ME!**__ Loz screamed, the scream could be heard throu out the compound, The doctors heard it, Why was a clone calling for a mother that never was?_

_The scream ecoed for only a secont or so then died away as if nothing had happed. as if no on could hear it. As if a child had not Just died in room 59._

**-- ****To be continued with Yazoo's diary (1)**


	3. Diary of the Second angel broken yazoo

**Diary of the second angel broken**

**YAZOO**

**(1)**

_**Yazoo /age/4**__ I am called Yazoo, Thats what the people here call me, I am now four. and i don't know why but today some thing is different, I don't know what. But people have changed and i dont know why, I heard some thing today,it changed my life. Its was not what i heard but why i heard it._

_Does it proove im not alone? I was sitting on the floor when i heard it playing with my little blue ball_

_Nothing new,Then i heard it. A scream. i felt my heart race and brake at the spit second i heard it and then it died away, It said...MOTHER..Help me,_

_...Mother?...What is mother? And who was hurt. who was screaming for help?_

They treat me different now, the doctors. They don't talk as much, When im getting my shots they take more care now. They are hidding some thing.I know it. why? I wish i knew who screamed. I wish i could help them. Its been a week now, i have asked but silance is my only anser.

Yazoo lay in his little bed looking at the white celing and the lights that hang there, After a time the lights went out he was in the dark again. He hated the dark, it made him feel alone and afrade.He pulled the blankets over his head and curled up pulling his legs close and folding his arms around them. He felt safer,Like he was being held. He wished for a friend some one to talk to. some one to hold. but alas he was all alone, He drifted to sleep that night and dreamed.

He awoke in the morning he awoke to the sound of people talking. The door opening and the blankets being pulled from him. He was taken down the hall to a small room. and they tessed his mind, thy asked him question's and made him solve puzzles and problems. he scored off the charts

braking records, and scoring higher then ever seen in the shinra lab. he exallled at all the tasks.

puzzles and games testing him.He did it all. His mind was rated in the computers.

His I.Q test was simple to him allowing him to score well in to the 120 range with ease. His mind startled Hojo, who began to look at him as more of an adversary for Who would make the other crack first.Yazoo went on with only one question. Who screamed? Why did they scream? who are they? It frustrated hojo. He had always known a day would come when Yazoo above the others would began to ask questions.He had feared this day and seen it coming.

He also new that if he told Yazoo that there were others. that he would want to be with them want to be in the same cell. The resolt could be catastrophic If they began to work together and agenst him.

But he knew that yazoo had already found out. he knew, and he knew that hojo knew that he knew.

Yazoo looked at him. With questioning eyes and a grin to match. He knew that he had beat Hojo at his own game. And so did Hojo.

_**To be continued in Kadaj's Diary (1)**_


	4. Diary of the third angel broken Kadaj

Diary of the third angel broken

Kadaj

(1)

_**Kadaj/age/2**__ Doctor Hojo speaking._

_Kadaj awoke this morning, Thou normaly quite quiet Kadaj, has not stopped screaming since The insedent with Loz.We didn't know kadaj heard him scream. We thought He would be quieter. He wont stop, We have used meds to put him to bed 3 times, but if we give him more he will over dose. Damn it i can't make him shut up._

_I can't sleep a wink, Uh...Shut up little clone!_

_TO BE CONTINUED WITH -- Loz's Diary 2_

_Sorry this one is so short but its hard to write for a 2 year old. He will be older soon!_


	5. Ow poor lil' Loz

The diary of the first angel broken

Loz

(2)

_**LOZ/AGE/6 **__I can feel my heart beat in my chest, I can feel my fingers go numb and my eyes roll back into my head. I feel my chest move up and down as i breath as i fight for life. I felt my heart stop and my chest stop moving and my Scream die in my throte i wonder if it ever came out?_

But it started again. i felt the spark in my heart reignite my lungs start pumping air. i felt my Heart began to beat to a rythem all its own once again i was. Back in my bodie the life stream had stopped moving for me and let me climb a shore. Once again i felt the pain in my chest in my neck my arms and leggs numb from any pain the my have felt. I was alone and i was afrade. why had i stopped moving? why had i stopped breathing? why had i stopped living? No one has anserd me yet, but then again i have only asked myself.

Loz opened his eyes, He floated in a green goo stuff in a large orb like tank in the middle or a dark room the red lights made it all to frightening for the child he did not no what was happening,

A mask for air coverd his mouth. and straps around his arms kept him hanging there he could not speak or move.

He felt angery he did not know why. Maybe he was hurt maybe he was tired maybe he was broken he didn't know. all he knew was he wanted out.After 20 minutes or so he struggled his little hand free of the strap on his wrist. He felt the feeling coming back to his hands and arms.

He pulled at the mask yanking it off. it sank to the bottem of the tank.Air bubbles floated to the top. Loz strugged and got to the surface. He reached up and grabbed the edge of the tank. he was weak but just able to pull him self up on the edge.

The tank was big it was 6 feet to the ground. Loz looked down and started over the edge, He lost his grip and fell. Hitting the hard ground. His head hit the floor he could hear the crack echo in his head, He saw the world go black again.

Loz awoke he was alone again. But he was on a bed now, not the cold floor any more. His head hurt. and his ears were ringing. He looked around he was in a room it was white and clean it was quiet here nice and quiet. he layed his head back down on his pillow. and drifted back into sleep.

_**To be continued in yazoo's diary 2**_

_**Once again sorry about such a short chapter i know none of my chapters have been very long.**_

_**but they will soon. or there will atleast be a lot more of them.**_

_**Remember for every review you don't leave another little rement is given a mako shot!**_


	6. Yazoo always gets his way

_**Yazoo always gets his way! **_

_**Yazoo's diary**_

_**2**_

_**Hay thank you for reading along, hope You have liked my story so far and it will get better soon more violance and all that jazz. Ok we are starting off back to Yazoo He is 7 now and still working hard at braking hojo making him spill the beans as they say, Has he finaly won? Only time will tell. **_

_**Oh yeah by this time if yazoo is 7 then Loz is 9 and kadaj is 5. just f.y.i**_

_**Enjoy, or don't i don't care. **___

**Yazoo/age/7 **

Yazoo Looked at Hojo across the small plastic table. he just finished 8 new worksheets in record time and now staired at hojo who still refused to tell him what he wanted to know.

"Is there more then just me?" He looked at hojo, So you won't tell me? Nope, Hojo replyed.

Yazoo smiled a little inside and looked away from Hojo. Yeah you shouldn't it might be dangeres

if me and another were to act up and plot agenst you. huh? Hojo looked at the floor yes that is why you can't know. Oh shit! Hojo looked at the little remnent. Who smiled at him, So how meny are there? Hojo sighed in defeat, I am not going to tell you. Yazoo looked at him come on. PLEASE?

Hojo thought for a moment,

This could work.

Yazoo sat in his room the next day. He wondered wheather Hojo would ever show his face again after letting that slip. Yazoo laughed to him self and continued his math problems. for a few minutes not really consintraiting he doodled on the page and chuwwed on his pencil. after a hour or so He heard the door behind him openHe looked over his sholder Hojo enterd the room, Yazoo got up and looked at him. So how are you this morning sir? Hojo looked at him for a moment then Left the room the door sat open for a moment then Hojo returned. He walked in the Room Three more Doctors fallowed him And there walking next to them was A boy.

Yazoo had seen this boy befor in dreams. His silver hair much like his a little longer. His Green cat like eyes The most beautiful he had ever seen, Yazoo stood there mouth agape, Stairing at the charib like Boy infront of him. he was just like the one from the dream. the boy was a little taller then him, The boy's eyes caght his as the doctosr all left the room even Hojo left with out a word.

Yazoo looked at the boy And the boy at him.

To a life once given meaning. Taking it away may end it, To give a life new meaning may mend it,

_Cin lecray._

_To be continued in __**Loz's diary 3, Never together or together forever?**_


End file.
